Diary About You
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Tsurugi dan Tenma adalah teman sejak kecil, meski begitu, hanya Tenma yang menganggap Tsurugi teman, sedangkan Tsurugi sendiri tak pernah merasa Tenma adalah temannya. Alhasil, ia selalu bertindak cuek dan tak peduli pada Tenma. TsuruTen fic! Rnr, please


Kelas 2-7 (Kelas Sastra).

"Kau ini! Kalau piket yang benar, dong!" seru Tsurugi ketus pada teman sekelasnya, Matsukaze Tenma. Yang ditegur hanya diam saja dan mengangguk perlahan karena sudah biasa diteriaki oleh Tsurugi.

Di sekolah hanya tinggal mereka berdua, padahal hari sudah sore. Semua gara-gara Tsurugi yang membolos pelajaran, dan menuduh Tenma yang memulai. Tenma jelas menyangkal, karena saat itu dia hanya berinisiatif untuk mencari Tsurugi, tapi malah dia yang kena imbasnya.

Kejam?

Tsurugi memang begitu.

Tsurugi dan Tenma adalah teman sejak kecil, meski begitu, hanya Tenma yang menganggap Tsurugi teman, sedangkan Tsurugi sendiri tak pernah merasa Tenma adalah temannya. Alhasil, ia selalu bertindak cuek dan tak peduli pada Tenma.

Namun entah kenapa, Tenma menerima semua perlakuan teman kecilnya itu. Walau ia yang harus kena marah oleh guru-guru karena Tsurugi berkelahi di sekolah. Walau ia yang harus menanggung amarah para tetangga karena Tsurugi memecahkan kaca jendela rumah mereka. Walau ia yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan pot bunga milik kepala sekolah yang dihancurkan Tsurugi. Ia menerima semuanya.

Seakan-akan, ia adalah malaikat penjaga Tsurugi yang terlihat.

Tenma tak pernah merasa kalau ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Tsurugi. Baginya, asal Tsurugi tak menolak untuk tetap bicara dengannya, tak masalah apa yang harus dihadapinya nanti. Seolah hanya Tsurugi yang ia punya. Hanya Tsurugi alasan ia untuk hidup.

"Nih," kata Tsurugi menyodorkan sekaleng minuman pada Tenma yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Tenma tak bicara sepatah kata pun, hanya menyambut kaleng itu, membukanya, lalu meminum isinya hingga tandas. Anggap saja sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih.

Yah, meskipun kejam padanya, Tenma selalu merasa ada sifat baik dari Tsurugi. Dan setelah itu ia hanya akan tersenyum di dalam hatinya karena ia tak akan bisa menunjukkan senyumnya di depan pemuda_ tsundere_ itu.

Tsurugi segera ambil posisi di samping Tenma. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena menyapu satu koridor seharian. Walau sepertinya Tenma-lah yang banyak bekerja, Tsurugi hanya memandorinya saja.

"Hei, Tenma," panggilnya tanpa melirik Tenma sedikit pun.

"Kenapa?" respon Tenma yang juga sama, tak melirik Tsurugi. Pemuda _cool_ itu berpikir lama. Amat lama hingga membuat Tenma yang sabar luar biasa itu mulai lelah dan bosan menunggu.

Lama.

Hening.

Diam.

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa. Lupakan saja," kata Tsurugi kemudian. Ia menunduk, lalu menengadah, dan melirik Tenma sedikit dengan sudut matanya. Wajah Tenma yang tenang dan polos membuatnya agak nyaman, tanpa sadar, Tsurugi tersenyum.

"Aku mau pulang dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa," pamit Tsurugi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia lalu meninggalkan Tenma sendirian di bangku taman.

Dengan lesu, Tenma mengangguk dan memperhatikan punggung Tsurugi yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Semakin tak terjangkau dari penglihatannya.

Pahit, Tenma menggenggam dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat sejak tadi.

'Apa aku salah lihat, ya?' batinnya curiga, dan meninggalkan tempat itu tepat ketika punggung Tsurugi menghilang dari matanya.

.

* * *

><p>Diary About You<p>

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

Rated:

T

Genre:

Romance, Angst, Friendship

Chara (s):

Tsurugi Kyousuke, Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Yuuichi, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, dan kawan-kawan

Pairing:

TsuruTen *main* ShinKiri *slight*

Warning:

Shonen-ai, gajeness, abalness, aneh, ooc parah, pendekness, lebayness, typoness bertebaran di seluruh Indonesia –salah- di seluruh fic ini maksudnya, yang gak suka, masih ada kesempatan buat klik kolom 'Back'.

_Italic_= Flashback.

SEKALI LAGI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

Masih suka?

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^v

Ps: Saya sarankan, yang tidak kuat dengan cerita ini, harap menyiapkan tisu…^^

Sedialah tisu sebelum menganak sungai… :P

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Seorang anak kecil, dengan rambut berwarna cokelat sedang bersembunyi di balik kaki seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah ibunya. Demi menghindari tatapan tajam nan menyeramkan dari anak lain di depannya.<em>

"_Ayo, Tenma, beri salam pada Kyousuke dan kakaknya," bujuk sang ibu sambil melepas tangan Tenma yang melingkar di betisnya._

"_Tidak mau, Kyousuke seram!" tangis sang anak, Tenma, pecahlah sudah. Ia meneteskan air mata di belakang ibunya._

"_Cih, payah. Ayo, Kak, kita pulang saja!" dengus Kyousuke sambil memalingkan wajah. Kakaknya, Yuuichi, menegurnya pelan,_

"_Tidak boleh begitu, Kyou-_chan_… mereka tetangga baru kita. Kita harus bersikap baik dengan mereka," ia mengelus kepala sang adik. Kyousuke semakin merengut._

"_Maafkan Kyousuke, Tenma. Dia memang anak yang sulit bersosialisasi," Yuuichi membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Tenma, dan ganti mengelus kepala cokelat anak itu._

"_Jangan pakai bahasa yang sulit, Kak. Anak itu tak akan mengerti," kata Kyousuke meremehkan Tenma sambil tertawa. Tawa remehnya berhenti dan berganti dengan ringisan sakit saat Yuuichi menyikut pinggangnya._

"_Ti-tidak mau… Kyousuke seram…" Tenma masih saja menangis, membuat tiga orang yang tersisa di sana merasa serba salah. Atau kita tak perlu menghitung Kyousuke dalam daftar orang yang tak merasa bersalah, karena ia memang tak terlihat begitu._

"_Ini gara-gara kau!" bisik Yuuichi pelan ketika ibu Tenma menenangkan anaknya. Kyousuke spontan menatapnya tajam._

"_Apa maksud Kakak?" Kyousuke mencibir._

"_Maafkan kami, apa sekarang Tenma mau bermain dengan Kyou-_chan_?" Yuuichi, tanpa menghiraukan adiknya, tersenyum lembut pada Tenma sebelum mengisyaratkan Kyousuke agar meminta maaf juga pada 'teman' barunya itu._

"_Tidak akan pernah! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu!" bisik Kyousuke balik men-_deathglare_ sang kakak yang sudah menunjukkan pertigaan di dahinya._

"_Ah, Tenma mau main dengan Kyousuke?" Yuuichi –lagi-lagi- tak mempedulikan sang adik, sekarang tengah membujuk Tenma agar tak menangis lagi._

"_Tidak, aku mau main dengan Kak Yuuichi…" perlahan, tangis Tenma semakin memudar. Yuuichi tersenyum maklum, sebenarnya kalau dibandingkan dengan Kyousuke, Tenma bagaikan siang, Kyousuke adalah malam. Sangat kontras dan berbeda._

'_Huh, andai saja adikku itu Tenma, lebih imut dan manis sedikit dari Kyou-_chan_ yang sok _cool_…' batinnya sambil mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Tenma. Terang saja ia membatin begitu, karena kalau diucapkan langsung sama saja bunuh diri._

"_Bibi, aku pinjam Tenma sebentar, ya?" pintanya pada ibu Tenma. Ia lalu mengajak anak itu dan adiknya pergi ke taman._

"_Tenma, Ibu pulang dulu. Kalau mau pulang minta antarkan Yuuichi. Yuuichi, tolong, ya." _

"_Baik," Yuuichi menjawab ramah._

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Tenma mengerjapkan matanya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Sesaat, sekelebat ingatan tentang masa kecilnya kembali menyeruak dalam pikirannya. "Ah, iya!" Tenma tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu ketika menyentuh dahinya. Segera diambilnya pulpen, sebuah buku, dan ia duduk di meja belajarnya.<p>

Ia mulai menulis_. 'Halo, Diary…'_ baru sepatah, ah, dua patah kata.

'_Apa menurutmu aku menyerah saja, ya?'_ ia menulis kata itu. Seakan benda yang ia sebut 'Diary' itu benar-benar hidup.

'_Habisnya aku sudah tak tahan lagi…'_ ia terus menulis. Tangannya seakan tak mau berhenti bergerak.

'_Jadi aku menyerah saja, dan berhenti mengharapkan Tsurugi…'_ ia berhenti. Tenma lalu meletakkan pulpen di dalam bukunya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

'Soalnya… Tsurugi tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Tetap saja ketus padaku walau aku sudah mencoba baik padanya,' ia membatin pilu. Tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk menutup matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"… hiks… ukh…" walau bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Setiap hari, walau Tenma sudah bersikap sabar, ia selalu menangis di malam hari. Tentu saja karena ulah Tsurugi. Meskipun di hadapan pemuda itu Tenma bersikap tegar dan kuat, di belakang Tsurugi, Tenma menguras air matanya.

"… ukh… Tsurugi…" tangisannya memang semakin pelan. Tapi entah kenapa tak bisa berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak amat cepat, napasnya turun naik, dan mata serta wajahnya memerah.

Ia sudah terlalu lama memendam ini, sungguh. Mungkin sepuluh tahun. Mengingat sejak umur enam tahun ia sudah menyukai Tsurugi.

Tidak.

Ia _mencintai_ Tsurugi.

Memang, kakak Tsurugi-lah yang baik padanya. Tapi menurutnya, kakak Tsurugi itu hanya menganggapnya adik, tidak lebih. Dan ia –waktu itu- baru melihat sifat asli Tsurugi Kyousuke yang amat menyayangi kakaknya. Ia kagum pada Tsurugi dan mulai menyukainya. Pada awalnya ia menyangka perasaan kagum itu hanya sebentar.

Tapi akhirnya, tak bisa berhenti.

Dan perasaan itu semakin lama semakin besar.

Ia tak bisa mengungkapkan ini. Bisa-bisa Tsurugi menganggapnya aneh dan menjijikkan. Lagipula, belum tentu Tsurugi juga menyukainya, karena Tsurugi bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Tenma hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini di dalam hatinya.

Sakit? Tentu saja.

Rasanya sakit dan pahit. Yah, meski tidak dalam arti harfiah, tapi sudah cukup menggambarkan.

Dan Tenma hanya bisa bersabar. Meski hatinya memiliki luka besar yang sulit disembuhkan.

Ia ingin, Tsurugi paling tidak menganggapnya teman. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Tidak usah yang muluk-muluk, cukup itu saja. Tapi, menurutnya itu tak mungkin. Tak mungkin Tsurugi mau menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Menyebalkan…" Tenma memukuli bantalnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam bajunya di bagian dada. Air matanya yang terus mengalir tak mengurangi sedikit pun rasa sakit hatinya. Malah, rasa sakit dan perasaannya semakin memuncak.

Namun ia tetap tak bisa mengutarakan semuanya. Biarlah dia sendiri yang menanggung rasa sakit itu. Biarlah dia sendiri yang menyimpannya tanpa ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya. Biarlah dia sendiri yang…

Ah, tanpa sadar, Tenma tertidur. Dengan air mata yang masih berlinang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Tenma, matamu kenapa?" pagi-pagi, Shindou si ketua kelas Tenma, sudah duduk di kursinya sambil membaca buku. Hanya ada ia dan Tenma di sana.<p>

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa dengan mataku?" Tenma bertanya. Ia menunjuk matanya sendiri dengan satu jari.

"Membengkak dan amat merah," ucap sang ketua kelas santai. Ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan menghampiri Tenma.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok," jawab Tenma singkat sambil tertawa.

"Benar?" Shindou menyelidik.

"Tentu. Mungkin hanya digigit serangga," ah, selalu begini. Berkilah.

"Kupikir matamu setiap hari selalu begitu, Tenma. Kenapa? Kau kurang tidur, ya?" Shindou yang tidak menyerah terus menanyakan perihal penyebab membengkaknya mata sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak juga, kok," ha? 'Tidak juga, kok'? Berarti memang ada yang salah dengan anak ini.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau banyak pikiran?" Shindou meletakkan satu jarinya di dagu.

"Tidak, kok. Sungguh, jangan khawatir, Shindou," Tenma mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sembari tertawa, agar Shindou tak mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Oh, kalau kau ada masalah, bilang padaku, ya," kata Shindou sambil menepuk bahu Tenma.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Shindou," Tenma membalas. Ia tak ingin, sahabatnya sejak SMP itu mengetahui semuanya. Dari dulu Tenma tak pernah menceritakan apa pun, pada siapa pun. Ia hanya tahu, yang ia lakukan saat ini –yaitu menyembunyikan semuanya-, adalah tindakan yang benar. Dan ia tak berniat, tepatnya, _tak ingin_ membongkar semuanya.

Termasuk.

Soal ia yang menyu –bukan-_ mencintai_ Tsurugi.

"Tenma."

Sang objek yang dipanggil jelas menoleh. Ah, seandainya ia tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya sekarang ini adalah _dia_, maka pemuda berambut cokelat itu akan-

"Apa? Uh, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Shindou, Tsurugi!"

-pergi meninggalkan_nya_. Dengan segala perasaan membuncah yang tak tersampaikan. Yang tak sempat ia taklukkan meski mereka selalu berdekatan. Yang tak sempat ia utarakan bahkan sebelum _dia_ mengetahuinya. Yang-

-ah, ia kalah. Telak.

Kalah melawan perasaan dan egonya sendiri.

Bahkan, ia telah kalah sebelum bertarung.

Dan memutuskan untuk lari dari medan perang.

"Tumben. Biasanya kalian selalu bersama, apa yang terjadi, Tsurugi?" Shindou yang kebingungan, jelas menanyakan hal yang dianggapnya aneh itu pada satu-satunya objek manusia lain selain dirinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau ke kelas sebelah, Kirino mengetuk kaca dari tadi," Tsurugi mendengus tak jelas. Jemari lentiknya menunjuk ke kaca jendela yang di baliknya berdiri satu figur manusia lain.

"He? Kirino? Mana?" reflek, Shindou menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jari telunjuk Tsurugi. Namun tak menemukan apa-apa di sana selain kaca jendela itu.

"Itu!" Tsurugi membenarkan arah jarinya. Sembari memasang wajah datar.

"Ah, iya, aku pergi dulu, Tsurugi," Shindou akhirnya menemukan sosok kekasihnya, Kirino, yang sedang mengisyaratkan padanya agar ia mengunjungi pemuda itu. Yang tentu saja disetujui olehnya.

"Ya, terserah kau saja," Tsurugi mendecak kesal. Entah kenapa.

Mereka –Shindou dan Tenma-, duduk berhadapan di meja kantin. Dengan dua bungkus roti keju dan dua cangkir teh yang setengah kosong.

"Dari tadi kulihat kau tak ada semangat, Tenma. Ada apa, sih?" Shindou mengaduk tehnya perlahan. Tidak ada kerjaan.

"Umm… yah, aku hanya sedikit stress karena ngg… uang bulananku menipis. Dan aku belum gajian," hngh, dari nadanya itu. Shindou tahu Tenma baru saja mengucapkan satu kebohongan.

"Tenma," Shindou menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. Dan menghela napas singkat.

"A-apa?" respon Tenma yang segera mengangkat wajahnya dari tundukan menyedihkan yang sedari tadi ia tampilkan.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Maksudku, tak maukah kau berbagi cerita padaku? Selama ini kita berteman, kupikir tak ada salahnya kalau kau bercerita hal yang menurutmu membebanimu. Aku akan membantu jika aku bisa," Tenma menimbang. Memang tak mungkin berbohong pada Shindou, sifatnya yang peka dan selalu teliti itu sedikit banyak membuatnya kerepotan dan senang. Kerepotan karena tak bisa berbohong padanya –kebohongan sekecil apa pun, bahkan-, senang karena ada yang peduli dan peka akan keadaan teman.

Ah, Tenma baru ingat. Shindou menganggapnya teman.

Padahal mereka bertemu kurang dari tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sedangkan Tsurugi?

Tenma menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan Tsurugi di saat seperti ini.

"Dan lagi, hari ini kau dan Tsurugi tampak aneh. Kalian bertengkar?" Shindou bertanya kembali. Kali ini sembari membuka segel plastik pembungkus rotinya.

"Aneh bagaimana?" jangan. Jangan sampai Shindou tahu.

"Yah," Shindou merobek sedikit rotinya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya sedikit, dan menelan roti itu.

"Maksudku, dari tadi pagi kau terlihat seperti menghindarinya," ucap Shindou setelah semua roti yang ada di dalam mulutnya berhasil ditelannya.

Tenma gelagapan. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Seraya menggaruk kepalanya, Tenma menjawab sambil tersenyum-

"Ah, itu… karena keuanganku sedang seret, biasanya Tsurugi yang membantuku, tapi kali ini aku tak mau merepotkannya."

-yang amat Shindou tahu, bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum dari orang yang menutupi masalahnya, yang sebenarnya.

"Hmph," sebagai balasan, Shindou tertawa kecil, tepatnya menahan tawa. Yang tentu saja disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari Tenma.

"A-apa yang lucu?" Tenma semakin khawatir. Ia tahu, jika Shindou tertawa, biasanya sudah ada yang tak beres. Dan ia khawatir kalau 'tak beres' yang dimaksud di sini maksudnya adalah Shindou telah mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Haha… jangan membuatku tertawa, Tenma. Sejak SMP aku memperhatikanmu, aku jadi tahu semua tentangmu," kata Shindou di sela tawanya.

Tenma tercekat, kaget. Gawat. Jangan-jangan Shindou tahu kalau-

"Kau menyukai Tsurugi, 'kan?"

-ia menyukai Tsurugi.

'Fuh, untunglah,' Tenma membatin, bersyukur. "Memang benar, kok," lalu ia menjawab dengan santai. Diiringi dengan raut wajah bingung dari Shindou yang seakan mengatakan, 'hah?'.

"Aku memang menyukai Tsurugi. Sebatas sahabatku, kalau kau mau tahu. Jika tidak begitu, kami tak akan bisa berteman, bukan?" mengangkat bahunya tinggi, Tenma mengatakan hal itu seolah tanpa beban. Tenang seperti ia biasanya. Ia bersyukur Shindou menggunakan kata 'menyukai', dan bukan 'mencintai'.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Bukan sebatas sahabat, lebih dari itu," tepat setelah Shindou menyebut kalimat itu, Kirino datang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" ia bertanya seraya menarik kursi di sebelah Shindou.

"Tentu, Kirino. Kami sedang membicarakan keuangan Tenma yang sedang seret," di balik kalimatnya, Shindou menyeringai jahil ke arah Tenma.

"Begitukah? Tapi, Tenma, kalau tak salah kau kerja sambilan di toko buku dekat sini, 'kan?" Kirino mengambil dua blok gula di atas meja, dan mencampurnya dalam segelas besar kopi panas yang dibawanya.

"Iya. Hanya 5 hari seminggu, sih. Tapi biasanya cukup untuk kebutuhanku sehari-hari," Tenma menyeruput tehnya setelah menghabiskan rotinya.

"Daripada itu, Kirino, memangnya cukup segelas besar kopi hanya dua blok gula?" mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tenma menanyakan hal yang paling ia herankan sedari tadi. Ia sebenarnya paling malas membicarakan keuangan, karena ia selalu amat berhemat, bahkan melebihi ibu rumah tangga. Dan ia malu untuk mengungkapkan itu.

"Aku tak suka manis. Gula ini hanya untuk mengurangi rasa pahitnya saja," kata Kirino sebelum ia meniup permukaan gelasnya, untuk mengurangi rasa panas dalam kopi itu.

"Kalian selalu serasi, ya. Dilihat dari mana pun," lama-lama, Tenma iri juga dengan pasangan di depannya ini.

"Tidak juga. Aku dan Kirino sering beda pendapat, ia bahkan lebih suka mencelaku dibanding membelaku –aduh!" perkataan Shindou, membuat Kirino menyikut keras pinggangnya dilengkapi dengan tatapan horor dan _deathglare_ manis. Sukses membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu meringis kesakitan.

"Haha, lupakan saja perkataan si bodoh ini. Aku yakin ia hanya bercanda," Tenma baru menyadari, ternyata dengan wajah manis begitu, Kirino lumayan galak juga.

"Ah, iya. Hahaha," tanpa ia sadari, ia sendiri pun ikut tertawa bebas dengan mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya bersama Kirino, karena Shindou sedang kesal-kesalnya.

Tenma semakin iri dengan kedua orang ini. Mereka bisa dengan tenangnya tertawa dan berbahagia dengan pasangannya. Sedangkan ia…

"Eh?" dari kejauhan, mata Tenma tampak melihat sesuatu, manusia tentu saja. Yang amat dikenalinya.

"Ma-maaf, ya, Shindou, Kirino. Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa!" tanpa menghabiskan roti dan tehnya, Tenma langsung berlari meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bingung yang sama.

"Ada apa dengan Tenma, Shindou?" Kirino, secara reflek mengangkat satu alisnya. Diikuti dengan bahu sang kekasih yang diangkat, ia merasa, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Yah, sepasang kekasih yang sudah jodoh. Jadi pemikirannya sama. Maklumi saja.

"Hei, tadi aku lihat Tenma duduk di sini. Sekarang dia ada di mana?" sosok yang dilihat Tenma tadi, Tsurugi, sekarang datang ke meja tempat Shindou dan Kirino duduk.

"Entahlah. Ia hanya pamit mau pergi, lalu –ah, hei!" belum sempat Kirino menjelaskan kalimatnya, Tsurugi sudah keburu kabur untuk mencari Tenma –mungkin-.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Tenma duduk sendirian di tempat tidurnya. Hanya dia sendirian di rumah. Ayahnya pergi entah kemana semenjak ia lahir, begitu kata ibunya. Ibunya telah meninggal tak lama sebelum ia memasuki masa-masa SMP. Tak ada saudara, hanya ia sendiri.<p>

"Daripada tak ada kerjaan, lebih baik masak dulu," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sesaat ketika perutnya sudah berbunyi minta diisi. Karena hidup sendiri, Tenma menjadi anak yang mandiri. Ia pandai memasak, mencuci, dan hal lain yang biasanya para wanita-lah yang melakukannya. Dan ia, senang melakukannya seorang diri.

Walau terkadang, ia merasakan, tak ada yang menemani, dan hanya sendiri di tempat yang berada jauh dari mana-mana, rasanya sepi juga.

'Ah, andai saja aku bisa santai sejenak. Tanpa memikirkan harus memasak jika perut lapar…' ia membatin. Dalam hati ia menyadari, pikirannya itu terlalu tak berguna untuk dipikirkan, sebab ia sebenarnya tak perlu memikirkan itu. Karena ia melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginannya. Bukan atas kebutuhannya.

Yang jelas, ia bekerja rumah, karena ia_ ingin_, bukan karena ia butuh atau perlu melakukan itu.

Yah, sekedar untuk melupakan Tsurugi sejenak. Ia berpikir, itu bagus juga.

Mungkin, ia memang harus mengistirahatkan perasaannya.

Karena sejak dulu, yang ada dalam batinnya hanya Tsurugi.

Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya _dia_.

Dan barangkali, dengan melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang menyenangkan, ia bisa berhenti sejenak menggumamkan kata 'Tsurugi' di setiap menitnya. Berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan sosok Tsurugi dalam benaknya di setiap detiknya. Berhenti sejenak untuk merasakan bayangan Tsurugi dalam penglihatannya di setiap jamnya. Berhenti sejenak untuk-

-berharap bahwa Tsurugi juga melihatnya, di setiap hari-hari yang mereka lalui berdua.

Tenma memainkan sodetnya. Perlahan.

Matanya memang terfokus pada masakan di dalam kualinya. Tapi sebenarnya, tak ada yang ditatapnya.

Kosong.

Sekosong hatinya yang kini –mungkin- tak terisi lagi sejak ia menyerah.

Sekosong harapannya untuk membuat _dia_ melihat keberadaannya.

Sekosong pikirannya yang dahulu penuh akan _dia_, dan sekarang telah mati.

Ya, Tenma sudah menyerah.

Sepuluh tahun dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya ia gunakan untuk hanya memikirkan Tsurugi.

Tanpa tahu, perasaan Tsurugi yang sebenarnya terhadap dirinya.

Sungguh, sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Yang hanya selesai dalam sekejap mata.

Ah, dia merasa bodoh. Seharusnya ia tak usah menunjukkan rasa kagumnya pada Tsurugi dahulu.

Jika hanya akan begini jadinya.

Jika hanya akan seperti hidup layaknya boneka.

Tidak memiliki perasaan yang hidup. Terus memakai topeng yang gembira tanpa orang lain curiga. Dipungut, dan dimainkan. Dan akhirnya mati pelan-pelan seiring ia tak dibutuhkan kembali. Terlupakan bersama waktu yang terus berlalu.

Tenma membatin, seharusnya ia membunuh perasaan ini sejak dulu.

Sebab ia tahu, kalau kekosongan ini terus berlanjut, maka ia hanya akan benar-benar berakhir seperti boneka. Maka sepuluh tahun hidupnya dengan terus memikirkan Tsurugi selama ini sia-sia saja.

Ia tahu, sebenarnya takdirlah yang mempermainkannya.

Tapi ia tak ingin menyalahkan takdir. Ia pantang melakukan itu.

Setidaknya, biarkanlah seperti ini saja.

Seperti orang yang kehilangan tujuan.

'_Halo Diary…_'

Dan ia kembali menulis.

'_Aku sekarang benar-benar gembira._'

Dalam kedustaan. Bahkan pada 'benda' yang begitu ia percayai.

'_Karena sekarang, aku telah melupakan Tsurugi!_'

Jika 'benda' itu bisa berpikir dan berbicara, Tenma sendiri pun yakin 'benda' itu akan berkata begini,

'_Benarkah? Bukankah kau telah menyukainya sejak lama?_'

Ya, seperti apa yang sedang ditulisnya sekarang.

Ia membuat 'benda' itu hidup. Dengan tangannya.

Karena, tak ada orang yang bisa dipercayainya. Ia hanya mampu berbicara dengan sebuah buku dan pulpen.

'_Benar. Tapi kupikir, untuk apa aku memikirkannya lagi? Toh, Tsurugi juga tak pernah melihatku_,' seketika, tangannya berhenti. Bergetar hebat. Dan tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran air menetes di atas kertas.

Tidak, itu bukan air dari kertas. Mana mungkin kertas kering dapat mengeluarkan air.

Itu air matanya.

Walau ia sendiri mengakui dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki –dan laki-laki tentu dianggap tabu untuk menangis-, tapi sungguh, Tenma ingin menangis. Sangat ingin. Ia sudah terlalu terluka.

Krek.

Seiring dengan usahanya untuk menghentikan bulir air yang terus menurun di pipinya, genggaman tangan kanannya masih erat memeluk pulpen. Dan akhirnya, ia yang tak kuasa menahan air mata itu, menyebabkan pulpen malang dalam jemarinya patah terbelah menjadi dua.

Setiap hari, Tenma memang akan berangkat sekolah bersama Tsurugi. Mengerjakan tugas rumah bersama, pulang sekolah bersama, dan pergi ke kantin bersama. Tapi…

Keberadaannya di samping sang pemuda pedang **[1] **hanya menyebabkan ia menjadi bayangan.

Karena nyatanya, Tsurugi seakan tak suka jika bersama dengannya.

Ia seperti berjalan seorang diri. Hanya berbalut diam dan sunyi. Meski mereka berjalan berdampingan. Bahkan ada kalanya saat Tsurugi mempercepat langkahnya karena tak ingin bersebelahan dengan Tenma. Wajah Tsurugi saat itu memerah menahan emosi.

Tenma paham itu. Ia merasakannya.

Dan dulu, ia selalu berharap semua prasangka buruknya itu salah.

Sebelum ia menyerah seperti ini. Tenma berharap begitu.

Tapi, kemudian ia menyerah dan mengaku salah.

Tidak, tidak pada diri_nya_. Melainkan pada pikirannya sendiri.

Pernah ia bertanya, jika memang Tsurugi membencinya, kenapa ia tak menolak untuk pulang bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, dan pergi ke kantin bersama?

Ya, ia yakin jawabannya karena Tsurugi tak enak sebab Tenma adalah temannya –ralat, tepatnya _orang yang sudah dikenalnya_- sejak kecil.

Ia dengan terpaksa mengakui, kalau prasangka buruknya dahulu benar adanya.

Memang, tidak ada bukti. Namun semua itu sudah jelas. Ia sama sekali tak dibutuhkan.

Ah, apalah artinya dia ada di sini? Di kehidupan Tsurugi yang sudah damai sebelum dirinya ada, di hadapan Tsurugi yang sudah membencinya sejak awal?

Betul juga, ia sebatang kara sekarang. Tak ada yang menyukainya, temannya sejak kecil pun tak pernah menganggapnya teman.

Agar tak menangis lagi, agar tak sakit lagi, satu-satunya cara yaitu…

Mati.

Ya, dan sekarang Tenma sedang berlari menuju pantai.

Sendirian. Di tengah malam.

Ia berpikir, lebih tepat kalau ia yang tak bisa berenang mati tenggelam di laut. Dan kebetulan ada _cliff_ **[2]** yang menjulang amat tinggi di pantai.

Tidak ada orang yang membutuhkannya. Tidak ada orang yang menyayanginya. Untuk apa ia hidup?

Ia sudah yakin, dan memikirkannya masak-masak.

'Aku… sudah yakin dengan keputusanku,' Tenma menghirup udara laut dengan tenang. Bahkan sembari menutup matanya.

'Tidak ada artinya aku ada di sini… aku tak dibutuhkan,' Tenma bersiap untuk melompat dari sana.

"Aduh!"

Sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh terduduk.

"Kau kenapa-"

"Kau yang kenapa!" awalnya Tenma hendak memprotes, tapi protesannya keburu dipotong oleh orang yang menggagalkan rencananya itu. Mengenali suara itu, Tenma mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tsurugi? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Tenma sinis.

PLAK.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, tahu!" kesal, Tsurugi menampar pipi Tenma.

"Apa pedulimu!" seru Tenma sengit. Ia berdiri dan memegangi pipinya dengan tangan kiri.

"Aku menganggapmu teman, sedangkan kau tak pernah begitu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku selalu menangis di malam hari karena ulahmu! Kukira kau akan berubah, tapi nyatanya dari hari ke hari kau bahkan tak pernah melihat ke arahku! Kau tak pernah berubah dari dulu! Selalu menimpakan kesalahan padaku! Aku membencimu, Tsurugi!"

"Tenma, itu-"

Krak.

Byur.

"AKH!" tepat setelah Tenma selesai dengan kalimat kebenciannya, dan Tsurugi akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tebing di mana mereka berdiri hancur. Dan Tenma beserta Tsurugi jatuh tercebur ke laut dengan telak.

'Uh…' Tenma yang memang bermaksud untuk jatuh, tak melakukan tindakan apa pun. Ia hanya menutup matanya, berharap ia tenggelam lalu mati.

Tapi sepertinya, Tenma harus membuka matanya.

Lantaran Tsurugi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tenma. Memberinya udara.

'Tsurugi menolongku? Untuk apa?' ia membatin. Membiarkan Tsurugi untuk terus menyalurkan udara padanya melalui mulut. Walaupun ia tak menginginkannya.

"Ukh! Tenma bodoh!" umpat Tsurugi ketika kepalanya sudah muncul di air. Ia menggenggam erat Tenma yang basah kuyup dan matanya tertutup.

Dengan susah payah Tsurugi membawa Tenma ke pantai berpasir. Ia membalik tubuh Tenma dan menekan-nekan punggungnya untuk mengeluarkan air dari tubuh Tenma. "Uhuk!" Tenma sadar dari pingsannya tepat ketika air dalam jumlah banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Seketika ia berdiri dan mendapati Tsurugi juga berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Tenma bertanya sama sengit dan ketusnya dengan yang tadi. Yang ditanya hanya mengepalkan tangannya, entah karena apa.

"Khh… itu…" Tsurugi memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Tenma berpikir, pasti ia menahan marah, tapi kenapa Tsurugi harus marah? Bukannya ia membenci Tenma?

"Jawab, Tsurugi!" Tenma berteriak lantang. Napasnya memburu, matanya mengerling tajam, dan kepalan tangannya memutih karena terlalu kuat digenggam.

Meneguk salivanya, Tsurugi berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan mendekat ke arah Tenma. Kedua tangannya lalu menggenggam bahu kecil pemuda itu.

"Mmnh!"

Dan mencium bibirnya. Lembut.

Ia tak bisa bergerak. Terlalu, ia terlalu terkejut dengan semuanya. Mana mungkin Tsurugi yang membencinya mencium bibirnya?

"Uh…" Tenma tercekat ketika lidah Tsurugi menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Memelintir lidahnya lembut dan mengelusnya dengan halus. Selama beberapa saat, lidah mereka menari bersama dalam mulut hangat Tenma, setelah kemudian Tsurugi yang mendominasi, dan Tenma yang telah menyerah membiarkan pemuda itu untuk mengabsen seluruh penghuni mulutnya.

"Hentikan!" Tenma mendorong tubuh Tsurugi menjauh darinya. Salivanya yang telah bercampur dengan milik Tsurugi mengalir di sudut mulutnya.

"Kau membenciku, 'kan? Kenapa kau menciumku?" Tenma mengusap mulutnya. Tsurugi diam.

Lama.

Hening.

"Aku suka kau."

"A-apa?" Tenma merasa ia salah pendengaran. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin kalau…

"Aku. Suka. Kau. Jelas?" Tsurugi mengulang. Tenma bisa melihat, semburat merah di pipinya.

"Bukan suka lagi. Aku mencintaimu," Tsurugi berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat merah itu semakin menjalar di pipi hingga ke telinganya.

"P-pembohong! L-lantas, kenapa kau tak pernah menganggapku teman?" tubuh Tenma yang basah kuyup, membuatnya harus berbicara dengan gemetar karena kedinginan.

"Aku… tak mau menganggapmu teman. Karena aku ingin langsung menganggapmu… sebagai kekasih…" Tsurugi berucap lirih. Mengetahui kalau Tenma kedinginan, ia langsung merengkuh Tenma dalam pelukannya untuk menghangatkan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Waktu kita berdua dihukum karena aku membolos, aku sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Tapi aku takut…" Tenma diam mendengarkan penjelasan Tsurugi.

"Waktu kita pertama kali bertemu, aku berkata ketus padamu. Itu karena aku sangat malu bertemu denganmu, habisnya, kau sangat manis…"

"Dan juga, waktu kau berusaha menghindariku dari kemarin, aku… merindukanmu. Aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu, Tenma!"

"Aku selalu berjalan dua langkah lebih maju dari langkahmu, karena aku malu berjalan beriringan dengamu! Aku tak bisa menolak saat kau mengajakku pulang dan pergi ke sekolah bersama, karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamamu! Aku selalu tak suka dan pergi ketika melihatmu berdua dengan Shindou, karena aku tak tahan melihat itu! Aku selalu melihatmu menangis di setiap malam lewat jendela kamarku karena rumah kita bersebelahan! Aku tak bisa mengucapkan semua itu, karena aku tak ingin dianggap aneh dan menjijikkan olehmu, Tenma! Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama bertemu, tapi aku malu mengakuinya!"

Tsurugi mengatur napasnya. Ia terengah setelah berteriak tadi. Setelah stabil, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tenma, dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku, Tenma…" lirihnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Tenma menangis.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu menangis. Aku tahu aku memang bodoh…" jemari Tsurugi tergerak untuk menghapus bulir air mata yang terjatuh mulus di pipi Tenma. Ia terkejut ketika tangannya yang berada di pipi Tenma segera ditepis oleh sang pemilik pipi itu, "Tenma?"

Kali ini, dengan tiba-tiba, Tenma memeluk Tsurugi. Ia senang. Terlalu senang dengan semuanya.

"Kalau bilang… dari dulu… Aku tak akan marah, tahu!" ujar Tenma di tengah pelukannya. Tsurugi membalas pelukan itu.

"Sekarang, mau pulang?" Tsurugi menawarkan tangannya untuk kemudian digenggam oleh Tenma, "ya."

Dan mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan tangan tertaut. Di tengah malam. Dengan bulan sabit di atas kepala mereka mengiringi setiap langkah keduanya.

Malam ini, adalah malam terindah bagi Tenma. Juga bagi Tsurugi.

* * *

><p><em>'Halo, Diary...<em>

_Hari ini aku sangat senang..._

_Tsurugi ternyata juga menyukaiku..._

_Ah, aku harus tidur, besok -tidak-, maksudku nanti, aku akan ke sekolah bersama Tsurugi, dengan suasana yang berbeda...'_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] - Kalau ga salah, 'Tsurugi' itu artinya 'pedang', kan? #blepak<p>

[2] - Itu, lho, yang tebing curam di laut… saya lupa bahasa Indo-nya… yang suka geografi pasti tahu, deh…*krek

Curahan singkat namun panjang dari author…

YAY! Akhirnya selesai juga! Fic gagal bin aneh bin jelek yang saya bikin! Wuhuuuu!

Eh, iya, pada bawa tisu ga? Peringatan di atas mengenai tisu itu cuma becanda, kok, sama sekali ga ada angst, 'kan? Kalo ada yang ketipu bawa tisu, saya ngakak, deh…*plak

Pertama kalinya nulis sampe 4000 kata lebih, lumayan panjang juga…

Sebenernya mau didedikasikan untuk hari TsuruTen kemaren, tapi saya taunya pas dah dua minggu, jadi telat, deh…#dhajar rame"

Saya minta maaf bagi yang nunggu apdetan, saya sekarang terbatas megang laptop, jadinya diutamakan request dulu…#drajam massa

Eh, iya, kalo d fic ini ada typo, tolong kasih tau, y…

Akhir kata, review please…*ngarep


End file.
